Abstract The NHP CORE will leverage the NHP resources of the Yerkes National Primate Research Center of Emory University under the specific expertise of Drs. Paiardini and Silvestri - two well recognized leaders in studies of HIV pathogenesis and therapy using the model of S(H)IV infection of rhesus macaques (RMs) - to facilitate the studies included in Projects 1 and 2 of our P01. The role of the NHP CORE will include (i) the in vivo testing of novel immune-based interventions (FTY720 and bNAbs) in ART-treated S(H)IV-infected RMs; (ii) to perform the viral load quantifications longitudinally in all the in vivo studies; and (iii) sharing of blood and tissue specimens collected longitudinally and at necropsy with the PIs and the other key components of the program.